


Compliance

by byrneafterreading



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Assassin AU, F/F, Multi, guns akimbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrneafterreading/pseuds/byrneafterreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko's an assassin. Satsuki works for the city's gang leader. Let's see how often they try to kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, hope it's not too awful. Follow me on tumblr at byrneafterreading.tumblr.com

She hated these jobs. They were always at 3 in the fucking morning, when she'd much rather be getting drunk in some bar or asleep. And it was always raining; every damn time. Ryuko secretly believed some cosmic entity had it in for her and personally made it rain buckets whenever she was called to work. She parked her car, a 20 year old pile of bolts that for some reason still ran, and set off to the location. On the way she took out her gun, loaded it and turned the safety off. Always better to be prepared, she had learned. As she rounded the corner into a small alley, she saw her target. A small man, with glasses and a briefcase in one had. He was twitchy, like he knew something bad was going to happen to him. He turned around and Ryuko could see the look of fear and recognition in his eyes. He pulled a knife from his right side, and started running towards her. Ryuko was quicker and fired 3 shots,directly into the man's chest. He fell to ground, bleeding profusely. Ryuko lowered her gun and watched the man's blood mix with the dirty rainwater. 'Sorry man, no hard feelings' she said softly.

She could tell he wasn't really trying to fight. But then again most who knew her name rarely did. With her list of confirmed kills, it was fruitless to defend oneself. She picked up the man's suitcase that had been flung across the room during his run. Locked. Taking out her gun again, she fired two shots breaking both of the case's seals, causing it to snap upon. She bent down to examine it's contents; documents in some sort of code that she couldn't understand. She never understood the value of all these, no matter how many times Mikisugi had hired her to collect them. Bar a few folders the case was empty. She tucked them into the back of her jeans, underneath her jacket to keep them dry and stood to leave, when she heard the click of the safety being turned off and felt a barrel against the back of her head.

'It seems you have something that belongs to me' said a deep voice. Ryuko slowly turned around. It was a woman. Tall with long black hair, thick eyebrows and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. Ryuko smirked 'I don't see any name on them, so I guess they're anyone's game' she said slowly moving backwards away from the other woman, and pulling out her own gun. 'Anyway what's with the pantsuit? White seems super impractical in this weather'. The woman let out a small laugh 'Such words from a ruffian like you. I thought contract killers were supposed to have a bit more class then that. But I guess Mikisugi is getting soft, anyone will do these days'. Gesturing to the man's body she said 'I suppose I should thank you for taking out my associate here. You saved me some effort. But really, I need you to hand over those documents now. I won't hurt you, this time if you do'.

Ryuko continued to move backwards, the woman following her every move, until her back hit a brick wall. 'Shit' she thought. The taller woman leaned over her, so close she could feel her breath against her ear, as the gun was pressed to her side. 'Now are you going to be good and give me what I came for or will we have to do this the hard way' she whispered into her ear. 'I am very good at getting what I want' allowing the gun to trail up Ryuko's side till it reached her neck. Ryuko gritted her teeth. 'Like hell' she said, as she slammed her knee into the woman's groin, and made an attempt to run, as .she fell to the ground She did not anticipate the woman catching her ankle and slamming her onto the wet ground, then positioning herself above her and pressing the gun back to her neck.

'You fool' she spat into Ryuko's face.'Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with' she said, grabbing a fistful of Ryuko's hair and whacking her face with the barrel of her gun. 'If you'd like to leave her with a ounce of life in you, I'd advise you to hand over what is mine. Or I will kill you.' Ryuko heaved, she could feel her face aleady bruising and spat blood over the woman. She jumped off her in disgust, and stood above her, gun pointed at her head. Ryuko laughed, blood dribbling down her throat 'I told you the white pantsuit was stupid. And look, I don't know who you are or who you're working for. All I know is these documents grant me money, and I like my money' she said stumbling to her feet. 'No offence, but I think I'm going to leave now, but it's been fun'. Ryuko turned and started running, narrowly avoiding the three shots sent her way, and by some miracle managed to make it around the corner and out of sight of the black haired woman. She kept running until she found her car, parked 3 blocks away, and sped off, not giving a damn about the speed limit.

Satsuki growled in frustration, and fired 4 shots into the wall in front of her. She heard a faint mumbling behind her. The man was, by some miracle still alive. She leaned over him. 'You have failed me Suzuki' she hissed. 'And you know how I feel about failure. Especially to some low life like her. The man coughed and spluttered 'Ryuko... Matoi' she mumbled. 'The woman was... Matoi' his eyes slid shut and his breathing stopped. Satsuki stood. 'Matoi' she said aloud. 'Interesting' She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled a number. 'Gamagoori. No we have a problem. I need you to get rid of something for me. Oh you know the usual trash' she said staring at the body in front of her. 'And do me a favour. Ask Inumuta to get all the information he can on a Ryuko Matoi. I have a feeling I'll be dealing with her very soon'.


End file.
